


The Words

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Milt just make the biggest mistake of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

The Words  
Summary: Did Milt just make the biggest mistake of his life?  
Warnings: Slash and Bad language

 

The Words  
By PattRose

As Milt drove home he was hit with the realization of what had just taken place. He and Russ had just made love in a motel room. Or was it just fucking? _I’m a slut._ Russ had initiated it and Milt felt compelled to take part. _What am I a sheep?_ Russ couldn’t wait and needed him so Milt of course gave him what he needed. Milt still wasn’t sure that he had wanted to do anything but talk. Then why had he done this? Now he would be left worrying about their working relationship and friendship. This was going to be a long fucking drive home.

_Does Russ have feelings for me, or did he just want to fuck?_

Russ didn’t say anything afterwards which made Milt even more apprehensive about the entire thing. Russ was probably already regretting it.

Milt’s cell phone went off and Milt saw it was Russ and opened it up. “Hello?”

“Hey Milt, I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to pick up dinner on my way home, so come on over. I’m bringing Thai.”

“Okay, we’ll see you in a while then,” Milt said nervously.

“Oh and another thing, I love you.” Russ hung up on his end leaving Milt making a small O with his mouth. Opening and shutting, over and over again.

He loves me? Jesus, he loves me. This drive home is going to go quickly. I can’t wait to show him how much I love him back.

Both men were smiling all the way back home.

The end


End file.
